1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to the field of boxes, and more particularly to foldable plastic boxes that are generally flat in their unfolded condition, and which can be set up quickly and easily without adhesives, glues, or otherwise, and which can be folded and unfolded repeatedly.
2. Description Of Related Arts
Plastics boxes have numerous advantages compared to boxes made of other materials such as wood, cardboard, and/or card stock. Plastic boxes can be used for holding and storing a multitude of items, including jewelry, eye glasses, computer parts, photo supplies, craft supplies, toys, hardware supplies, automotive accessories, furniture parts, beauty and cosmetic supplies, food, pharmaceuticals, and school supplies, just to name a few. However, relatively rigid plastic boxes, except for nestable plastic boxes with downwardly and inwardly slanted sidewalls, are not foldable and therefore take more room to store and ship than comparable folding styles of cardboard boxes. In cases of travelling trade shows, for example, where displays must be broken down and repeatedly shipped, reducing the volume of items shipped is highly desirable.
Others have attempted to make plastic boxes that are in a lay-flat condition prior to being assembled. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,272 to Herrin discloses a box formed from two sections of polymeric plastic sheets. A top and bottom of the box are formed from each of the sheets of plastic material by folding up side panel, applying a separately applied liquid glue to tabs on some of the sidewalls, and permanently adhering them to adjacent sidewalls. Once assembled, the box cannot be de-assembled. One would expect that if the polymeric material were clear or translucent, the liquid glue would cause discoloration of the plastic surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,514 to Mascetti, Jr. discloses a plastic box assembled from a sheet of thermoplastic material that is heated and molded over a box-shaped mold. Once assembled, it cannot be placed back into a fold flat condition by the user.
There accordingly remains a need for foldable plastic boxes that are generally flat in their unfolded condition, and which can be set up quickly and easily without adhesives, glues, or otherwise, and which can be folded and unfolded repeatedly.